


Day of the Sideshow Bart

by orphan_account



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if when Krusty decided to retire during the episode ‘Day Of The Jackanapes’, instead of getting revenge on the clown Sideshow Bob saw this as an opportunity to get his own show to replace Krusty’s? Since he’s convinced the court to release him from prison many times and even managed to get all of Springfield to vote for him to be their mayor, getting a new tv show would be child’s play! However, he would still need his own little ‘Sideshow’ by his side, and what better ‘volunteer’ than the boy that bested him time and time again…
Relationships: Sideshow Bob & Bart Simpson
Kudos: 6





	Day of the Sideshow Bart

Bart was sleeping soundly in his bed, then he heard some strange noise close to him. Anxious to see just what was doing this noise exactly, he opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of long red hair, an evil smile, and two glowing orbs full of hypnotic colors. His eyes were captivated by the magical display before him, despite it being caused by the familiar face that once haunted his nightmares. Unable to move his eyes away, they were glued to the wondrous colors, trying to help him forget his fears. Despite his inability to close his eyes or look away, he still remembers who it was in his room. 

“S-Sideshow Bob...?” 

Bart’s pupils began to shrink as he tried to scream out his horror, but all that came out was a soft groan.

Bob chuckled darkly.

“Hello Bart.~”

Bart had no idea why, but a small part of him liked the sound of Bob’s voice and that small part was slowly getting bigger. The colorful eyes were making him feel so relaxed and safe, even though he knows that he shouldn’t feel this way towards his nemesis being in his room. Still, he was trying very hard to close his eyes again. His eyes mimicking the rings found in Bob's eyes, showed how much of a losing battle he was fighting, especially as the colors in the criminal’s eyes were slowly speeding up.

“B-Bob, what are you doing?… Please…Stop...” Bart whimpered out. 

His expression still filled with terror, even with the blissful, artificial happiness slowly emptying his head and relaxing his body. 

He was still aware of what was happening and he was also aware that he was completely powerless to stop it. 

Bob was quite impressed and amused with Bart’s resistance, but not surprised. Bart was always smarter and stronger than most people gave him credit for. Bob respected him for that. Bart always had such great potential inside of him. And Bob was going to help Bart unlock this potential… 

“Shh, it’s okay Bart… Relax… You’re safe... I’m not going to hurt you this time… In fact, I’m going to help you.”

“...H-Help...?” 

“Yes… For you see after we stopped my brother, I lost interest in killing you, but for some reason, the obsession was still there… And then after learning about Krusty’s retirement, I saw this as an opportunity to take his place in a more legal fashion… But of course, every star needs a sidekick… Don’t worry Bart, unlike what Krusty did to me, I’ll treat you with more respect… I will probably be an even better father to you than Homer… Not that’s there’s much competition there.”

“…I…Uhh…Wh-Wha?” Bart suddenly appeared confused instead of afraid as his rainbow-filled eyes continued gazing at Bob. 

Interesting… It seems the hypnosis has messed with the boy’s memory and made him forget the conversation.

Bart’s mind was giving in. 

“Shh, no more words Bart… only focus on my eyes, relax and let me take care of that pesky free will of yours… I promise to keep some of your personality intact.” 

“…” 

Bart obeyed the comforting voice and kept his gaze on the eyes, feasting on the beautiful and endless rings of colors that Bob offered him, his little face blank with wide eyes absorbing the wonderful sight before him.

“Yes… That’s it... Good boy, Bart... Keep watching the colors and listening to my voice... You know you want to…”

A smile began to form on Bart’s face.

It was an innocent smile of awe and admiration. 

Bob felt his heart skipped a beat at this.

The man saw Bart have that exact same smile as a toddler when he first gave it to Krusty.

It was also how Bart first met Bob.

Bob remembered how scared Bart was of Krusty the Clown. 

Back then, Sideshow Bob wasn’t as bitter with Krusty as he was now, so the man had gone out of his way to comfort the toddler and show Bart that Krusty wasn’t scary. 

Bob can’t help but wonder if he hadn’t helped Bart overcome his fear of clowns that day, would Bart not care for Krusty today?

Would Bob have gotten away with his first crime, if he didn’t help that poor scared little boy? 

...It doesn’t matter, cause what’s done is done and Bart will soon be his ally instead of his enemy. 

And that innocent smile will be for Bob’s eyes only. 

“The colors are all that matter right now, Bart… as well as my voice.” 

Bart couldn’t fight the need to obey the criminal mastermind anymore. He wanted desperately to please Bob for making him feel so happy, his own eyes now perfectly mimicking the pace set by Bob’s own eyes. His smile becoming big and goofy, his mind filled with nothing but blissful emptiness. 

“Say farewell to your old life, Bart Simpson.” 

With that said Bob snapped his fingers.

Bart's body suddenly locks in a stiff, sitting position. 

The bright smile was locked onto his face, his eyes span with endless colors, and staring ahead at nothing. 

His mind belonged to Bob now, ready to obey whatever order Bob would say to him.

Bob stared with delight at Bart's smiling, hypnotized face and gave the boy an affectionate pat in the head. 

“Are you fully under my power, Bart?”

“Yes, Bob. I am at your command.” 

“Excellent... Now, Bart, I want you to close your eyes and sleep. Forget everything about your old life. I’m the only family you’ve ever known. You’ll adore me like you once adored Krusty and will have a proper appreciation for the finer things in life.” 

And with that, Bart’s eyes slammed shut with a sigh, but the colors are still flowing in his eyeballs, like ripples in water and rewriting his brain. 

Bart’s body went limp, but he still had a peaceful smile on his face.

The last thing Bart sensed before the sweet, silent oblivion of sleep greeted him was feeling long, skinny arms gently lifting and holding him close in a tight, possessive embrace.

“You’re finally mine… Sideshow Bart.”


End file.
